


I regret writing this

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: I swear, I'm so sorry, M/M, i was peer pressured into writing this, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm the type of person who owns up to their mistakes. Not this time. This is entirely StrawberryStitch's fault.





	I regret writing this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryStitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryStitch/gifts).



Dammit Axel  
Jesse gave his friend a side glare. Reuben can eat anything else, he's a pig! But Lukas could have used that cookie… 

He glanced down at his own cookie, feeling horrible guilt gnaw at his chest. He looked up at Lukas again- all alone in his corner, avoiding everyone's eyes. 

Something fluttered in Jesse's chest when he looked at him and before he knew it, he had stood from his spot and was walking towards Lukas. 

Blue eyes landed on him and Jesse froze for a moment, staring into them for maybe a bit too long before gently handing him the cookie. 

"Here Lukas." 

"Oh, no I couldn't-" 

"I insist." He shoved it into Lukas's hand, feeling a jolt when their skin touched. Lukas looked away quickly, taking it with slight reluctance. 

"Umm… thank you." It was almost a whisper, but Jesse heard it loud and clear, feeling Axel's disapproving glare burning the back of his head. 

He could have gone back to where he had been sitting, but instead he sat down next to Lukas, his eyes glued on the fire to avoid looking at him. Reuben gave his owner a jealous glance, but he quickly went back to his cookie, munching on it hungrily. 

Crack 

Jesse turned around when he heard the noise coming from Lukas, only to see a half of a cookie right in front of his face.

"Here." Lukas said shyly. "We can at least share it." 

"Oh… yeah. Ok. Thanks." 

They shared a fond smile and later, when Olivia and Axel were asleep… they shared a bit more.


End file.
